Luck
by Shippingsempai
Summary: Manami Sangaku and Onoda Sakamichi have stayed locked in their respective castles for so long that they want to get out. Even though the two boys are from rival kingdoms, a chance meeting will have them redefining their life-long thoughts. Sansaka
1. A Chance Encounter

Love and hate are predestined. Not anything as unglamorous as luck or chance. At least that's what Onoda Sakamichi thought all his life. The naïve prince thought this for the majority of his teenage years until an encounter makes him rethink chance. And, as with most things, an over eager friend set this chain of events into motion.

* * *

"Hey, Sakamichi!" a familiar voice bellows from down the large hallway of the castle.

Sakamichi turns toward the origin of the voice only to be tackled by a hug from one of his closest friends, Naruko Shoukichi.

"Naruko!" he gasped.

"No need for formalities. Call me Shoukichi."

"Cut it out dummy, it's only been two weeks since we've seen him. No need to act like it's been ten years," another familiar voice scolds and pulls Naruko off him "Hey, how have you been fairing, Onoda?" another one of his closest childhood friends, Imaizumi Shunsuke greets.

"Shunsuke!" he gasps.

"Now, now, Shun."

"Don't call me by my first name, Naruko."

"Shunsuke, Shoukichi, how long have you been back?"

"Less than an hour. We just got back from a council meeting," Imaizumi answers.

"It was awful. Kinjo has a sick sense of humor. He assigned me and Imaizumi a room together."

"Well it's good that you got to help improve this country's wellbeing by being at the council meeting. I wish I was there," Onoda meekly says while giving a nervous laugh.

"The old man, Kinjo, and Lord Makishima still haven't given you permission to leave the castle yet?"

"No…they say that I'm not mature enough and would probably hurt myself."

"Well, it shows how much your mentors care about you. And, to be fair, you probably would. You're lucky that you have people that care about you. We're just orphaned fledgling advisors."

"Don't say that! We've grown up together and my mentors and I think of you as family!" Onoda pauses, not noticing the pained look on his friend's faces before continuing "I'm envious of you two sometimes because you can go off on adventures."

Naruko chuckles and says, "Well unless you can categorize adventures as rooming with this stick in the mud and having stuff fly over your head then you'd be sorely disappointed," he leans toward and shares a secretive smile with Onoda and continues "buuut, if you want I can take you on a real adventure."

"What are you suggesting, weasel?" Imaizumi interjects.

"Oh, just a little trip outside of the kingdom."

"Outside of the kingdom?!" Onoda and Imaizumi say at the same time and the latter continues with saying, "Do you know what Kinjo would do to us if we took Onoda out of the castle, let alone out of the kingdom?"

"Relax, it's only to the kingdom next door. It's less than a half a day's trip. An hour at most."

"Please don't tell me you're suggesting we go to Hakone. You KNOW how high tensions are high."

"What did I tell you? Relax. It's only one day and we have business there anyway to survey the population's opinion on Sohoku in secret so it'll be like killing two stones with one bird."

"It's two birds with one stone you, idiot." The two continued bickering until Onoda thought it over and decided to interject.

"I want to go," he says boldly with determined eyes. Imaizumu released his death grip on Naruko's shirt.

"Are you sure?" he delicately asks.

"Yes. Please, Shunsuke. I want to explore the outside world," he grips Imaizumi's hand earnestly.

He looks away and sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

With his hood pulled up, Manami Sangaku shuffled through the streets on Hakone. He carefully shields his face from any prying eyes so no one recognizes him as next crowned prince of Hakone. While the chances that he would be recognized are very slim, he doesn't want to risk exposer.

What possessed him to leave the castle still with puzzles him. He's been holed up in that stuffy castle ever since he was 7 years old and never had a problem with it until today.

He looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is following him and smiles triumphantly when he sees no one is. Shops, scenery, and people flash right before his eyes at rapid speeds. Unlike the royal palace, the town was very dull. It wasn't bad, just different. He wanted to soak up this change in environment as quickly as he can. His exploration is cut short before he knows it when he's standing face-to-face with Arakita Yatsutomo, right hand man of the King.

"The jig is up you little snot. Honestly, how far did you think you would get?" Akakita snarls. The guards behind Arakita tense and get ready to apprehend Manami.

"What are you talking about Yatsu?" he sweetly asks.

"Don't call me that. You know about your delicate constitution but you choose to do crap like this anyway! You know how hard it is-" he lectures. Manami stops paying attention to him and slips away with the oncoming flow of people.

"Lord Arakita!" he can hear a guard shouting "Prince Manami is getting away!"

"Whaaa? Sangaku!" He maintains anonymity on account of his hood so he's not too worried about the slim chances the lagging guards will pick him out of the crowd.

"Sorry Yatsu, I have to do this," he whispers.

The town is bustling and the different types of smells and sounds waft through the air. It's like a sensory overload for Manami. He eagerly stops at every stall he can see. He doesn't have any money so it makes him sad to see the bread vendor's disappointed face.

Even still, he saunters up to the next stand like he does have money.

A guy the same age as him is standing in front of the stand looking flustered and incredibly lost. He's much shorter than him and has black hair and giant glasses. At this moment it looks like he's having a dispute with the shopkeeper.

"N-no, I don't want to buy this. I'm sorry…" he timidly tries to say.

"Oh, my product isn't good enough for the likes of you, noble scum!?" the shop keeper growls "What, do you think we commoners are all too stupid to recognize noble clothes when we see them?"

"No, you don't understand!"

"What have you people ever done for me?!"

"Forgive my friend," Manami says without thinking. He puts his hand on his waist and pulls him closer. "I had our money on my person so he was unable to buy the item he was interested in." He reaches toward a glistening silver locket and points at it "I'll buy this one. Let's see how this looks on you," he says as he puts the locket on the stranger "It's perfect!"

"That's my most expensive item!" the shopkeeper says in disbelief.

"I don't have the money with me right now but I think this will suffice," he says before he pulls out his royal coat of arms and silences any further objection. The shopkeeper looks like he wants to bow and make a scene but Manami stops him with a wink. "I'll have someone bring you the money later. Maybe I'll even give you extra for your trouble," he deviously says.

"Come on, you. Let's go," he says with his hand still protectively placed on his side. He directs them both to the opposite direction of the cart. Only after a while does he sigh and swipe his forehead with the back of the hand.

"Thank you very much for saving me back there!" the stranger says.

"Anytime."

"My name is Onoda Sakamichi, nice to meet you."

"Mine is Manami Sangaku, likewise!"

"Um, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it still necessary to have your hand on my waist?" Manami didn't even notice that his hand still remained on his side.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"No, no, I should be apologizing to you! You had to buy an expensive locket because of my blunder," he apologizes.

"It's fine. As you can tell from my appearance, I am filthy rich," he says jokingly, running his hands through his hair. He switches from joking to concerned in no time at all "No offense but why are you here without an escort? You don't strike me as the type that is very street savvy."

"You can tell?" he says with a nervous laugh "My escorts and I got separated and I've been trying to find them."

"I'll help!"

"You will?"

"Anything for an attractive face, Sakamichi," he instinctively flirts. Sakamichi's face immediately starts reddening and he mutters out a hasty thank you. Manami was so endeared to this boy in such a small amount of time and he doesn't know quite what to do about it. "So you're a noble? Are you from around here?"

He visibly swallowed and says, "I'm not from around here. I'm actually from Sohoku."

"Sohoku? That's strange." He'd never met someone from Sohoku. "You know, I was taught to hate anyone from Sohoku growing up."

"Same for me. I was taught that everyone from Hakone was rude and uncultured but this place doesn't seem half bad. Will you tell anyone where I'm from?"

"My lips are sealed." Manami notes that he avoided the question about his heritage.

"So what coat of arms do you belong to that you could walk away with a silver locket with only a promise of payment?"

"Okay, it's obvious that we both don't want to talk about the specifics of where we come from so let's change the subject."

"Agreed," he replies with a smile. A flirtatious silence stretches between them and only remotely broken with secret smiles from both of the teenagers.

"I don't know if this counts as prying but why are you walking around town today?" Onoda asks.

"It's a little bit prying…"

"S-sorry."

"It's fine," he reassures and smiles "I was feeling a little...how do I put it? I needed to get out of the house." He looks up at the sky, wondering if he should continue talking to this near stranger. It's weird that he made a friend on his own and he doesn't know if it's normal that he wants to tell this person everything. "I have a condition that makes it so my constitution is fragile. That was when I was a kid but I'm still not supposed to be out of the house."

"That's awful that you have a condition!"

"What's awful is that I'm always cooped up in the house."

* * *

They ended up roaming a good 3 hours before they saw Naruko and Imaizumi looking very frantic. Manami ran off before he met them. They agreed to try and meet the next day at the same spot, the same time.

"Sakamichi! I am so sorry! We we're busy interviewing this guy and we weren't paying attention," Naruko profusely apologizes as he helps Onoda onto the carriage.

"It's fine!"

"Onoda," Imaizumi blurts out "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"What's this?" he asks, cupping to the locket that still remains from the jewelry shopkeeper debacle.

"Someone gave it to me."

"A sugar-daddy perhaps?" Imaizumi coolly observes with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what? No!"

"Hmm. I wonder…"

"About?" Onoda encourages.

"It's nothing. Get some sleep," he suggest and before waiting for an answer he throws a blanket over his face and goes up to the front to sit with Naruko.

* * *

As Naruko and Imaizumi finished dragging Onoda back to the confinements of the castle, he felt a steady blush on his face when he thought of the events of that day.

The next day he snuck out to meet him, this time on his own. Sure enough, Manami was there where they had promised. He commented on the locket that remained around Onoda's neck but when he tried to return it, Manami declined saying it was a gift. They day was relaxing and gradually they got to know more and more about each other. The next day they promised to meet, and the day after that, and the day after that.

"Where are you taking me Manami?" Onoda says with laughter in his voice.

"Call me Sangaku and ask me the question again," he responds playfully and tightens his grip on Onoda's hand as they run through town.

"Where are you taking me….Sangaku?" he asks hesitantly.

"Some place I love very much. Trust me," he suddenly halts "Cover your eyes and no peaking." Manami carefully places one of Onoda's hands on his eyes and he holds the other in his hand.

They walk a good thirty minutes at a fast pace before he finally lets Onoda look.

"You can open your eyes now."

The sight that greets him is a field with an expanse of flowers. Only a few people are in sight but they're far off into the distance.

"I used to go here as a kid, before I fell ill," he plops down on the ground on his back with a sigh "I love it," he stretches "IloveitIloveitIloveit!"

Onoda's heart does a tiny flip when he hears Manami say that he loves something. He silently sits cross legged next to his head.

"You still wear have that thing?" Manami asks, craning his neck to look at the locket.

"Yeah I keep hoping that I can give it to you someday Manami."

"Call me Sangaku."

"I want to do something for you, Sangaku."

"You've already done enough by existing. I'm happy you're alive."

"No one has ever said that before. I'm happy you're alive too!" Manami slightly blushes but still keeps looking at him "I know what I'll do for you! My friend taught me how to make flower jewelry. I'll make one for you."

"That's so cool!" he responds with genuine excitement "I want matching bracelets!"

While he's making them they lightly talk about mundane topics.

"So who are this Naruko and Imaizumi I keep hearing about?" Manami curiously asks.

"They're two of my best friends from childhood. They've been there for me ever since we were little. Naruko is a bit rambunctious and Imaizumi is gruff but they mean well."

"It's nice to have people you can trust like that."

"Yeah it is! Do you have anyone like that?"

"Well, Toudou has always taken me under his wing and taken care of me and Arakita is really mean on the surface but I can tell he cares about me. He and Toudou looked after me when I was really sick so I naturally have this bond with them. As much as I care about them, I wish that I had someone my age to play with. I only had Miyahara but she didn't want to play half of the time."

"A childhood friend I assume?"

"Yeah."

"It's finished!" Onoda finishes his intricate handiwork and hands it to him to whom Manami takes his gratefully and delicately.

He inspects it awhile before saying, "Beautiful."

"Thanks! I worked really hard on this!"

"Huh? Yeah the bracelet is pretty too."

Onoda pauses a beat before he understands what Manami is implying. He sputters and feels his face get that icky blush that he's gotten so acquainted with while Manami sits there, cool as a glass of water.

"You want to know something Sakamichi?" he interrupts Onoda's pathetic stuttering and Onoda nods "I was really lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you think about it, how appalling it is that we are where we are now because of a chain of events. If I would've left my house 10 minutes earlier, if you wouldn't have stopped at that stall, if I would've gone left instead of right, we wouldn't have met. It's a delicate string of choices that leads to something amazing."

"I never thought about that. It's scary to think where I'd be now if you would have not seen me at that shop."

"The scariest," he confirms "I love my bracelet. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was the strangest thing. In a field of flowers, Manami and Onoda were staring at each other like they were the only flower worth looking at. Onoda couldn't stop. He was just too angelic and lovely.

Manami reaches out his hand and holds Onoda's. His smooth hands caress the back of his palm as he says, "You could make a career out of this."

"You think?"

"I do."


	2. Doubt

"Hey, Shunsuke?" Onoda asks while standing next to Imaizumi's vast book collection and messy desk.

"What is it Onoda?"

"How do you know you're in love?"

Imaizumi's breath slightly hitches and says, "Love is when you're willing to suffer for someone."

"Do you love anyone?"

He looks at him and quietly says, "Sadly."

* * *

"Can I come in, brat?" Makishima's voice asks before barging into Onoda's room. He was used to invasions of privacy like this so he didn't get too upset; he just smoothly hid his locket that he was looking at.

"What do you want Lord?"

"Don't call me that. It makes me sick," he scolds before closing the door and plopping down on Onoda's bed.

"Was there something you wanted Makishima?"

"Nice bracelet."

"H-huh?" Onoda asks before sneaking a glance at his flower bracelet. It's wilting but he still chooses to wear it "Thanks."

"Say, have I ever told you about a man named Toudou Jinpachi?" Makishima asks while messing with the strings on his kimono. Manami talked about his from time to time but never in great detail but he couldn't tell his beloved mentor that so he just shook his head.

"Well, I think I should. Come here." Onoda sits next to Makishima on the edge of the bed and waits for him to start the story "Once upon a time, I snuck out to meet him every day or, more appropriately, he used to somehow convince me to sneak out. Anyway, I was in love with him."

"You, in love?" Onoda asks incredulously.

"Don't be rude. Yes, very much so though I'd never admit it to him," he sighs "One of the things I regret most."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know the incident that resulted in the Hakone and the Sohoku kingdoms drifting apart?"

"No…I don't know the specifics. I only know that we aren't the best of friends with them now."

"Well, years ago Kinjou was out riding his horse without any escorts. He was riding at on a trail very fast with Fukutomi. I don't know all the details because Kinjou won't talk about it but I do know that there was an accident. The people of Sohoku blame Fukutomi for the accident and Hakone bitterly defended their king. The actual governments acknowledged that it was an accident and doesn't hold any official grudges but the people waged war upon each other in outrage. Tensions have been high but neither government can do anything for the actions of the people. It's become a cold war."

"So that's why people are so hateful towards Hakone. It seems ridiculous."

"Indeed."

"So because of what happened, you were separated from Mr. Toudou?"

"Yes. It wouldn't be safe for either of us to attempt a visit because of what would happen if either of us were found out."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"We exchange messages. Even still, exchanging letters is dangerous enough. He's one of Fukutomi's most trusted advisors so if we were found out then…..it would most probably end very badly. The council would be forced to charge me with treason."

Onoda stares at the floor, absorbing the information that's just been given to him. Something that particularly stuck out to him was that Toudou was high up in the government. What does that mean that Manami has met him and seems to be close to him?

"Am I the only one who knows about this?"

"Yes," he drily laughs "Not even Toudou knows that I love him. You're the only one that knows the whole story. Congratulations, I know you've always wanted to be more informed about things."

"Thank you for trusting me but why tell me this? What good does this information serve me?"

"Give up, Sakamichi. I know that you've been sneaking out every day." Onoda can feel himself pale and his heart rate go up.

"B-but how?"

"Honestly, you give me too little credit," he reprimands and sighs "Do you know why we kept you isolated from the world for so long?" This question was met with a stiff silence and a curt shake of the head from Onoda "I suppose it was a little bit of our selfishness but we didn't want you to know the terrors of the world quite yet."

"I'm going to know eventually."

"Well you're going to know pretty soon if you keep sneaking out and going to Hakone. Reconsider please," he says, voice slightly cracking, and staring straight at Onoda. He, in return, he looks at him wide eyed because never seen a display of concern like this from Makishima. His chest hurts and feels hollow and for a second he seriously considered it just to make him stop worrying. The only reason he doesn't is the images of Manami seared into his brain, still fresh from that day. Makishima looks at him, and then sighs.

"They must be really special," he says as he stands to leave.

"H-huh?"

"Mankind only risks their own safety for people they love and their safety or people they hate and their suffering. Let's hope it's the latter and not the former in this case."

"Why do you say that?"

"Love will destroy you. At least hate will only corrupt you," he gives a curt laugh and a hand wave "Have a fun time tomorrow."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Fuku?" Manami says, stopping just short of the imposing throne the king sits on that he used to play on as a kid.

"Show some respect son," Arakita says before he smacks him upside the head.

"What's this about? I've already gotten my punishment for sneaking out."

"Don't remind me about that. No, we wanted to talk about something else"

Manami looks at Toudou but he wouldn't look at him. This isn't going to be good.

"Listen, nows not a good time for me. Could we do it some other time?"

"Sangaku," Fukutomi barks "Stop being evasive. We wanted to talk about your marriage situation. You have to think about it and stop avoiding it."

"Why do I have to get married? Why can't I just do what you did and adopt a protégé?"

"The public wants a royal family; specifically they want you to settle down with a life partner."

"But who?"

"Well, Miyahara is always an option."

"Yeah, no it's not an option. She's my friend."

"We're not saying right this moment but we suggest you think about it."

"Okay I will." He was totally lying.

"Manami stop lying."

Darn.

"I will seriously think about it! I have to go to my tutoring session so see you later!"

"Insolent child," Fukutomi tiredly mutters.

Once he's away from the throne room he deeply sighs. It's true. He can't keep gallivanting off with Sakamichi as he pleases. He has to what's best for the kingdom at some time. Why does it have to be so soon? He wants to be selfish a little bit longer.

"Sangaku?" a tiny voice says beside him.

"Hey Miyahara!"

"So I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your mentors."

"Haha you heard?" he laughs. They've always been close and it was nice to have someone that cared about him so much even if she was a little stifling. To be fair, she is his personal body guard and tutor.

She deflates, knowing that she won't get anywhere pursuing the marriage topic "Please stop sneaking out. I haven't told anyone yet but it's getting really hard to keep covering for you. Why do you even need to go out so much?"

"Hmm," is all he says, now absorbed in thought about the next time he'll see Onoda. She eyes him.

"I care about you Sangaku."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. I care about you a lot. I know I may seem overbearing and strict but I care about you and the future of this kingdom," she reaches out and grabs his hand "Please think of that the next time you're off who knows where and who knows with whom."

He immediately gets defensive. "I know you do, and I'm grateful for it, but I never asked for this."

"It doesn't matter what you want only what you have to do," she exclaims heatedly.

"See you later," he says as he wriggles out of her grip

"Someday you'll have to rule this kingdom you know."

He gives her a sad look and whispers, "I know."

* * *

"Sakamichi? What's wrong?" Manami worriedly says. Sakamichi has been absently fiddling with his locket, not really adding to the conversation. Though it's been pretty difficult finding new ways to sneak out of the castle, especially when Yatsu is there, he's more worried about Sakamichi's wellbeing than the trouble he's been through to get here. He knew that it was dangerous for him, a resident of Sohoku, walking around Hakone. Also, it's appalling that he hasn't gotten caught by any royal guards on his escapades.

He likes the escape of their visits, more so than usual. He wants to forget about being a king and arranged marriages.

"O-oh, it's nothing."

"Liar," he fondly teases "You can tell me." He grabs his hand to prove his solidarity and he recieves gives a look of pleasant surprise a meek smile. Manami squeezes his hand and says in a sing-song voice, "I'm waiting."

"I was thinking about…Sangaku? Where do you come from?"

His breath hitches in surprise at the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I was talking to someone yesterday about some stuff and he mentioned that the Toudou you talk about is an advisor to the king."

"Yes he is but does it matter? I'm me. I am here with you. Not my family or past. Me." These visits aren't supposed to involve that. He doesn't want his life to revolve around it.

"Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me?" he questions, starting to raise his voice, gaining attention from onlookers.

"It's not about trust," he curtly responds.

"Then tell me!" he says, volume creeping up, inch by inch "Please," Onoda pleads "Please." Manami rests his hands on his shoulders in response and Onoda rests his forehead on his chest. He nuzzles his face in his chest silently and it pains Manami that he was the one that caused this.

"Sorry," he simply says.

He buries his face in Onoda's hair and smiles into it. "What would you do if I told you I was a prince?"

"Wait, w-what?"

"We're talking hypothetically here," he corrects playfully "What would you do if I told you I'm going to rule this place one day? What would you do if I told you I was a hidden prince that stayed locked in a lonely castle because of an unnamed illness? What would you do Sakamichi?"

Disbelief etched itself on the surface as he tried to process this new information. When he finally catches on he says, "What would I do? I'd probably say okay and thank you for trusting me with such valuable information," he replies, playing along.

"Well, that's good to know. Too bad I'm not a prince then."

"Yeah…good thing." Manami separates from Sakamichi only to offer his hand so they can roam town square, hand-in-hand. Funny thing is, as they were exploring, Sakamichi looks even more worried than before.

* * *

A prince. He's a prince. The person that he'd formed such a bond with is, as it turns out, a prince to a kingdom to which his kingdom is at an unofficial war with. Just my luck.

That day had passed without further incident. Now he's walking to meet Manami a month later but today he's not doing it with much vigor. The truth about his new friend's identity sunk in late last night and sent him into a cold sweat. The weight and the consequences of what he was doing hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What am I going to do? I can't stop now." Why can't he stop now? Was the reason because of the warm feeling that blossomed whenever Manami looked at him with loving eyes? Or was it the feeling that he got when they hold hands? Maybe it was the few times Manami came close to his face with a look of a promise of something hopeful. Either way, it pains him to even think about discontinuing his contact with the prince. I need to tell him today, about the fact that I'm the heir to Sohoku. We'll figure out what to do together.

Violent murmurs startle Onoda from his thoughts. The normally indifferent faces of the townspeople have turned to scornful and threatening ones. It doesn't take him a long time to realize that those gazes where directed at him. He picks up his pace but can't escape from the judgmental eyes.

"That style of clothing. It's only designed for the upper to the noble class of people in Sohoku isn't it?" a guard with a piercing look questions. Oh no! I didn't carefully check what I wore before I left! Usually I'm so careful!

"I'm not expert but I think it is, Yatsumoto," another guard with dark red hair answers the other's rhetorical question "Sir, please come with us?" He asks in a way that implies it's anything but a request.

* * *

"Where is he?" Manami wonders out loud. Usually Sakamichi wasn't more than 20 minutes late so being an hour late is very strange and worrisome. Did he not want to see me? Does he hate me? No, he would tell me.

He internally argues with himself for a good long while until a commotion catches his attention. He hears yelling from a nearby shopkeeper about someone from Sohoku getting taken in for an audience with the king.

"It can't be," he whispers "It can't be."

"Yeah, he was a short, skinny kid, walking around casually, like he owned the place. Disgusting," he overhears. Manami feels his heart skip a few beats and he breaks out in a cold sweat. He looks towards the palace, his prison, and decides there is only one way to confirm if it's him.

* * *

Hakone palace honestly doesn't look all that different from Sohoku's, architecturally speaking. This was Onoda's first thought being marched up to the throne for a meeting with the king. Terribly irrelevant and inappropriate in this situation but it was something that really stood out to him.

He spots a grand throne in the back of the extravagant room and a man wearing a crown is perched upon it. The man has light blond hair matted by an imposing crown and unwavering eyes that seemly pass judgment upon whoever is unlucky enough to be their victim. This must be King Fukutomi. Very scary.

"Fuku! We caught this Sohoku scum walking in the streets!"

"Arakita, don't make such brash comments. We are not at war with Sohoku so we cannot go around making statements like that," he lightly scolds.

"What shall we do with him Juichi?"

"We have a pact with Sohoku. Nobody above the middle class is to visit Hakone unless on they're on official business. Any punishment we enact will be justified strictly speaking," he props his head on his hand tiredly "However, any punishment given would receive civil backlash from Sohoku."

"We might have a network of spies because of your relaxed policies. We have to show everyone that the government is willing to do anything to protect its integrity!" Arakita loudly whispers. The king ponders that for a moment and says, "You bring up a good point."

"What's your name little one?" the redhead, Shinkai, asks.

"It's Onoda. Onoda Sakamichi."

"Well, Onoda Sakamichi, why did you come here today? Are you a master spy bent on crippling the entire government of Hakone?"

"What?! No!"

"Then why are you here, brat?" Arakita hisses.

"I'm just here to meet-" he stops himself before he says anymore. Who knows what will happen to Manami if he reveals that he'd been involved with him? "I'm just here to see the kingdom. I've never seen it before."

"What about your clothes? They're noble clothes!" Arakit insists.

"Yatsu, if he was a master spy, he'd be pretty incompetent one if he wore noble Sohoku clothes," Shinkai objects.

"Maybe that's what he wanted all along, to get in the palace!"

"Silence," the king's deep voice commands "Lock him up in the royal dungeon. I will decide what to do with him in the morning. However I must say, Onoda Sakamichi, my decision will not be so kind. You lied to be about your reason for visiting my kingdom and you have not identified your noble origins. I do not look lightly upon people taking me for a fool," he finishes coolly.

"No! Your highness, I don't take you for a fool!"

"Then tell me who you are and why you're here!"

"I-I can't..."

"Then to the dungeon with you."

"No! Please don't do this!" he pleads as Arakita half drags him away from any further objections. He can feel his heart race, his vision blur, and his knees go weak at the prospect of what will happen to him, but, the prospect of Manami getting humiliated and casted out is equally as terrifying.

He grips Manami's locket with one hand and silently begs for anyone to save him. Images flash before his eyes, mostly of Manami but some of his mentors, Naruko, and Imaizumi.

Before he could be dragged out however, a loud scream echoed throughout the throne room.


	3. A Dropped Key

The room was at a standstill. Everyone simultaneously focused their attention on the origin of the voice. Manami Sangaku, heir to the Hakone throne, stood at the entrance to the throne room in the most undignified manner. His normally well brushed hair was strewn all over the place, his breathing was raggedy, and his usual smile was replaced with a look of savagery.

"He's with me. I beg of you, please let him go!" he pleads with the king, not bothering to address him properly. The room is struggling to process what he means and what this means.

"What did you do?" Shinkai asks. The king absorbs the new information and Onoda can see his brain connecting the dots. Several beats pass before the king says, "I think I know what happened, but I want to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"More like from the donkey's mouth," Arakita shouts "Why would you do something so stupid?!"

"Yatsumo, let him talk."

"There's not much to explain. I met him one day when I snuck out. We've been meeting every other day since then."

"Did you know about his Sohoku origins?" Shinkai asks.

Manami gives Onoda a long look and says, "Yes. I also told him who I was as well."

"Sangaku!" Onoda whispers "What are you doing? You'll get yourself in trouble!"

"I'm always in trouble," he smiles.

"For what it's worth, we're glad that you were honest about your illicit relationship, Sangaku," Shinkai says.

"It's not worth much. Do you know the magnitude of what you were doing or were you stupid to care?" Arakita asks.

"You make it sound evil."

"Hey, hey," a delicate voice emits from the end of the corridor "What's all this about?" A gorgeous man leisurely strolls up beside him. The green and blue kimono he wore reminded him of Makishima and his well-kept hair also seems like a reminiscent of Makishima.

"Whatcha staring at boy?" he asks while flipping his hair.

"Toudou, you're late."

"Who've we got here? No wait, let me guess, Manami, snuck-out to meet this kid and then got caught like the idiot he is."

"Close enough. Guards, take him to the dungeon until we figure out what to do with him," Fukutomi sighs "And Sangaku? Try not to do anything too terribly stupid."

* * *

"Thank could've gone better," Manami observes with a dry laugh.

"No kidding."

"We're here. Sangaku, beat it," the female guard commands.

"Miyahara! Let me stay with him!" he pleads.

"Why should I?" she coldly asks. Manami takes Onoda's hand without any further words and Onoda can see the sadness rip through her and settle in.

"Okay you can stay. It's on your head though," she says with lackluster while unlocking the door.

"Thanks," Manami says before following Onoda. Before he can get very far Miyahara grabs his wrist with a tight grip.

"Is this your answer?" she mutters.

"I think this has always been my answer," he ruefully answers.

"Okay then," she sighs "Let me escort you to your cell," she says, leading Onoda by the handcuffs on his wrist. The dungeon is pretty much like a musty cellar. It's probably because they wouldn't keep someone in the castle that was potentially dangerous so there would be no need for such measures.

Miyahara unlocks the closest cell and directs Onoda inside. Manami tries to casually follow him in but she promptly stops him by saying, "I'm not letting the next crown prince into a prison cell. Be grateful that I let you in here in the first place."

"Thank you. I won't forget this."

She scoffs as she heads out the door and says, "Yes you will."

"Sakamichi, are you okay?" Manami worriedly questions as he inspects his face for any cuts or bruises "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," he weakly reassures.

Manami squeezes his hand through the bars and cups his cheek in his palm. He runs his thumb over the smooth surface of his cheek, almost like he wants to make sure that he's not an illusion.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You should've been more careful."

"I know."

He looks at him for a long time as if deciding whether to say something. "Can I tell you a secret?" he conspiratorially asks."I think I might be in love with you."

"W-what?!" Onoda immediately gets flustered, trying to process what Manami said and the magnitude of it.

"I'm 94% sure."

"S-seriously?" he asks meekly, looking everywhere but Manami.

"Actually, I take it back." Onoda feels his heart sink before he thinks I knew it was too good to be true. Manami just smiles and says, "I'm 96% sure now."

His face heats up with joy as he thinks how happy he is, even if he's in a musty cellar awaiting judgement. "I think I love you too." They look at each other with a confused yet pleasant look on their face "Now what?"

"I would kiss you but ah," he raps on the metal bars "I kind of can't."

Onoda's sweet smile disappears. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Who knows? All I know is that we'll be parting ways soon."

"I'm sorry for this."

"I wouldn't trade our time together for the world," he says as he squeezes his other hand through the bars to cup Onoda's other cheek.

"Me either," he chokes out, overlapping Manami's hands with his.

"Knock, knock. Am I interrupting something?" the man from earlier, Toudou, asks as he appears seemingly from thin air.

"What are you doing here? You usually don't handle these things." This much is obvious from his immaculate, casual appearance.

"I want to talk to you," he says as he lazily points a finger at Onoda.

"What is it?"

"Your name is Onoda Sakamichi correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you by any chance the crown prince of Sohoku?" he says with a knowing smile as pure surprise emits from his face "Judging from the shocked look on your face I'm guessing so."

"Wait! Sakamichi, you're a prince?"

"Sorry, the right time to tell you never came around…"

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Excuse me, sir?" Onoda addresses Toudou "Do you by any chance know Makishima Yuusuke?"

It was Toudou's turn to be surprised. He suddenly barks, "Manami, stand outside. I want to talk with this one."

"Okay," he says hesitantly "I'll be right outside."

Toudou waits for the door to close before he takes a seat and starts talking again. "Yes, I know him. He's talked about me?"

"To me yes."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He misses you."

"Is that so?" he smiles "You don't know true pain until you are denied the presence of the person you love the most. It's awful. I may seem cold but I don't want you and Sangaku to go through what I've been through. I want at least someone to be happy and," he says as he reveals a key hidden in his kimono sleeve "Even if by some miracle Fukutomi lets you go, there's no way that you'll be with Manami."

"I know but that would be agony, having to live my life that way."

"Yes. Which is why it would be a miracle if by chance a guard dropped the key to your cell in a drunken stupor and another guard left a horse in the fifth station of the stable with the directions to Sohoku."

"You'll do that for me? I can't thank you enough."

"No, you can't," he says as he stands to leave.

"Makishima loves you too by the way! He told me that you're the person he cares about most in the world too!"

Toudou just smiles and says, "He's an idiot if he thinks I didn't already know that." He throws the key over his shoulder and doesn't look back.

* * *

"Sakamichi!" Manami exclaims as he finally gets his cell unlocked before he tackles him with a big kiss. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds him tight with joy. "I'm sure now! I love you! I really love you!" Onoda smiles and rests his head in the crook of Manami's neck.

"We have to go."


	4. Someday

It's been six months since they escaped and this seclusion from city life has them falling deeper in love. The home that they're staying at is very quaint. Onoda's mentors set it up as a safe house for them. They grow their own food and have jobs that they do during the day. "Sangaku, how did you like the curry?" Onoda asks at the dinner table.

"It was…good."

Onoda picks up their plates. "The rice was too dry wasn't it?"

"A little bit, but the curry itself was great!" he compliments before getting up to help him with the dishes.

"No, you sit down or work on your painting. No offense, but the last time you helped wash the dishes I needed to buy a whole other table set."

"That was one time."

"It was three times," he fires back teasingly. When he was done with the dishes he notices a pigeon perched on their open window with a letter tied to its leg. No doubt it was a letter from Makishima.

Onoda sits down at their desk to respond to Makishima's latest letter. They've been corresponding throughout the whole ordeal and it was nice to know that Onoda's family was on his side.

"Are you responding to his letter?" Manami asks before he leans down and wraps his arms around a seated Onoda.

"Yes. He says that he's meeting with the Hakone council to see what lengths to take to end the cold war."

"They're just now doing that?"

"It's only been six months. He says that it'll take a while but once the tension is relieved a bit, then they'll probably use the truth about our disappearance to help end it but he also says that we could theoretically go home now."

"That's good I guess?" he sighs "I'm not a fan of them making our relationship into a political tool but I suppose it's for the better. Our time together makes me want to rule my kingdom one day. Working all day has really made me pine for palace life. When we become kings we can take turns living at each other's home!"

"I think we need to figure out how to end this incessant feud before we think about ruling our respective kingdoms," he says, fiddling with his locket. Silence stretches between them as it always does when they talk about Sohoku and Hakone.

"You know, I think we both know it's about time to go back home," Manami chokes out.

"What?!"

"Our countries need us. You need proper, extensive training. We both do."

"I don't want to leave you," Onoda whispers, grabbing his hand.

"We'll be together before you know it," he says as he rests their forehead on each other's "Let's make a promise. I want that locket I gave you back."

Onoda flinches and stutters out a "What?"

"I really like it and I want it back. So next time you see me, I want it back. It's a promise," he says.

"It's a pretty lousy promise."

"Well, you can't break it." He pulls him in for a tight hug. "We'll meet again soon."

"Okay," he whispers "I promise."


End file.
